


miles & miles from normal, days & days of idiocy

by jankyyyy



Series: HxH Mischief [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, High School, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Parties, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Stupidity, Swearing, character tags will be added as they appear, i mean just look at the au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankyyyy/pseuds/jankyyyy
Summary: ‘It’s just highschool’, they say.‘It’s easy, high school is pretty mediocre,’ they say.“They” were very wrong, and completely gave Zushi the wrong idea on how highschool would be.Mediocre is not equivalent to having a student’s homework set on fire.Easy does not equal the many food fights in the cafeteria.‘Just highschool’ does not mean walking around and wondering why the fuck half the teacher staff have their hair dyed lime green.Zushi wishes to punch those who were wrong about attending highschool.orHighschool AU, where Zushi is a tired little shit who wants to go home and sleep forever, but unfortunately, he has friends that drag him into stupid school pranks and drama.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Zushi, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pokkle & Leorio Paladiknight, Pokkle/Ponzu (Hunter X Hunter), Ponzu & Killua Zoldyck
Series: HxH Mischief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	miles & miles from normal, days & days of idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> The characters will be slight OOC, but I still want them to be very much like their canon.
> 
> POV switches will be rare, it’s mostly gonna be Zushi’s POV, because the story kinda revolves around him and his experience in this highschool AU.
> 
> The character tags you see as of now, are the main characters who will appear the most. 
> 
> Relationships will come all , do not fret. 
> 
> The chapters are mostly gonna be just everyday events of Zushi at school.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summer coming to a close is every child, preteen, and teen’s worse fear.
> 
> that’s the one thing, everyone who attends school, have in common.
> 
> zushi can’t say he’s any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!

* * *

**Date Entry:**

**WEDNESDAY**

**(8/12/20XX)**

* * *

The buzz of the air conditioner resonated throughout the room.

It’s all Zushi hears besides his own soft breathing, as he stares at his ceiling in a daze, stuck in a empty train thought as his eyebrows furrow in a mix of frustration and distress.

It’s hot, like the air conditioning isn’t even working. He feels no relief in his mood or the cool air hitting his room already, and it’s been hours.

Hours he’s been on edge. 

He silently huffs, turning over to face the wall, the same buzz sounding throughout the room, it’s almost annoying, hell, it _is_ annoying. 

But that’s not what’s distracting him right now.

It’s easy to say that Zushi is pretty upset about seeing summer go. It was two months of relaxation and spending time with Wing, whom took him to his hometown for vacation, which he had greatly enjoyed. 

It was days upon days of sleeping in, playing video games, sometimes gardening in the backyard, and even going swimming and/or to water parks.

Summer for him was great, he was satisfied.

He was glad to spend summer in the right amount of relaxation and the right amount of productivity. He could’ve been lazy all summer, but that’s just not his character.

However, good things like summer don’t last forever, because the one thing Zushi dreads the most creeps on him like an annoying fan girl who stalks him like some sort of celebrity. 

School.

Don’t get him wrong, school is very much okay for Zushi, but going everyday, for ten months, seeing the same hyper kids who won’t stand still for even ten seconds gets tiring really quickly. 

You can’t blame him for that.

School is one of the things that Zushi doesn’t like, the bottom of his list. The crumbs in a bag, the last pringle in a can. The last person to get picked on a team. 

He had just finished eighth grade, more recently, middle school. After three years of purgatory and being told the expectations of highschool, Zushi was more than nervous to attend.

It makes him more nervous that he knows  absolutely  no one there. Most kids who went to the same middle school, were either moving or going to a different highschool, so it was similar to a scenario where he was a new kid, at a new school.

Maybe ‘absolutely no one there’ was an exaggeration, but he hasn’t talked to anyone since the last day of school, he doesn’t really have a reason to.

Zushi only remembers two close friends in the same grade as him, but he doesn’t remember the last he spoke to them, so he doesn’t even know if they’re friends anymore.

(They probably are. Maybe he’s just overthinking it and assuming the worst.)

One friend, he remembers, is Gon. He was the Zushi’s first friend, and they were buddies since the second grade, so they were stuck to the hip ever since elementary school.

They bonded over butterflies, bugs and anything related to nature. Zushi remembers the moment entirely.

* * *

_“So you’re telling me...butterflies come from these chrysalis? And they were caterpillars at first?”_

_Eight year old Zushi looked at eight year old Gon in awe, as Gon gushed about the life cycle of butterflies and other insects._

_”Yeah! I know that because I actually saw one hatch from its chrysalis!” Gon stated gleefully, picking at small blades of grass._

_”No way! That’s so cool! Do you think I could see one, some day?!”_

_Gon giggled, focusing his attention on Zushi. “Yeah, but they hatch in spring, and it takes a loooong time. You have to be patient.”_

_Zushi giggled back, throwing his hands in the air, “I’m always patient!”_

* * *

Zushi was glad he was friends with Gon, he was the main reason Zushi enjoyed school entirely, seeing him brighten his day.

After school ended, Gon confessed going back to his home island for the summer, and he couldn’t remember if his other friend, Killua, went with him or not.

Killua was a rich kid, but he wasn’t the stuck-up, mean and prissy type. He was actually pretty cool, wasn’t really the type to talk about himself much, but he was... _interesting_.

Killua met Gon and Zushi around sixth grade, and the three formed an unbreakable trio bond, and were always seen together.

(But Gon and Killua were always much closer, Zushi sometimes thought Killua didn’t like him due to him just being friendly, or maybe it’s just paranoia from Zushi’s end, he’s not sure.)

They got along just fine, and the way Gon and Killua seemed to grow closer and closer worried Zushi.

The gnawing feeling of constantly being left out of everything. That you don’t know something but they do. The feeling is something Zushi doesn’t want to get in detail with, ever.

(Jealously? Paranoia? Nervousness?) 

He has older friends, but he hasn’t seen them in maybe two-three years, so maybe he’ll seen them again back at school.

All is fine, all is dandy. Zushi thinks he can handle it, and hopefully the school year will be just like every other year. 

Hopefully.

He curses, no time to jinx himself now, if he does then the exact opposite of what he wants to happen  will  happen, because sometimes fate just fucks him over.

Zushi turns back over on his back, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes.

He looks up at the ceiling, seeing the glowing stars he put there since seventh grade twinkling in the darkness, it’s only a week before school starts, and he’s already not getting enough sleep.

Maybe it’s too hot, maybe he just has too much on his mind, but sleeping is getting harder and harder everytime the first day of school comes closer.

He’s been tossing and turning for the past four hours, he’s incapable of sleeping due to his racing mind, heart and the uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

He hates it.

Soon, he’ll be in highschool,  maybe he’ll have some new friends, join some clubs,  get his first detention.

He doesn’t know.

He goes to sleep with anxious thoughts clouding his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was basically the prologue? you can say.
> 
> i hope you liked this!
> 
> i would write more asf, but i was really tired and wanted to get something out, but i promise you that future chapters will be _much _longer.__


End file.
